Naruto Desendiente del Faraon Atem
by jorgecr72
Summary: TRADUCIDO , En el puente del pais de las Olas , Naruto desbloquea un poder que le data de sus antepasados La historia original en ingles es de Cindy2k3 (estaba en adopcion) La version en español, corregida por Jorgecr72 Crossover de Yu-Gi -Oh y Naruto
1. El despertar de Naruto

Capitulo 1

10,000 años antes del nacimiento de Naruto y el clan Uzumaki, en el antiguo Egipto, el faraón Atem era hijo del rey Aknamkanon, Atem heredó el trono y el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Atem derrotó a Zorc Necrophades un antiguo demonio de la oscuridad, usando un hechizo que incluía su nombre, él después selló a Zorc en el Anillo Milenario. Después se selló él mismo en el Rompecabezas del Milenio, borrando su mente para proteger el hechizo y evitar que Zorc fuera resucitado de nuevo y fue enterrado dentro de la tumba de Atem, después de 5.000 años un joven llamado Yūgi Mutō , llego a sus manos el rompecabezas de Atem, que su abuelo trajo de de un viaje que hizo a Egipto , el joven Moto arma el Rompecabezas del Milenio, el espíritu de es liberado, con lo que éste puede cambiar constantemente de mente y de personalidad con la ayuda del articulo milenario ,allí Yūgi conoce su pasado de faraón, por lo que decide ayudarlo a encontrar sus memorias perdidas. Se vuelve una persona con coraje, fuerza y lleno de sabiduría, cualidades del antiguo faraón. Aprendió todo acerca de las cartas gracias a su abuelo que además fue quien le armó su primer mazo de cartas con cartas de todo tipo.

Después de muchas batallas , Yūgi/ Atem venció a Zorc , pero desgraciadamente Zorc preparo un plan por si él era derrotado , cuando súbitamente en el año 2012 , se produjo una hecatombe mundial , el mundo moderno quedo destruido y la humanidad fue prácticamente borrada , hasta los continentes fueron destruidos solo quedo una porción de Tierra que es el actual continente ninja, los pocos humanos que quedaron tuvieron que empezar de cero.

Pero Atem sabía que la llama de su descendencia seguía viva, así que después de que el mundo fue destruido, los artículos del milenio, fueron sellados y que solo aparecerían cuando su descendiente lo necesitara.

_**1.000 años después **_

_**País de las Olas**_

Naruto estaba de rodillas jadeando por la pelea que tuvo con Haku, 'Ella no tenía que morir, a pesar de que ella mató a Sasuke,el hermano de Cindy Uchiha, Haku lo hizo por una razón, para que pudiera estar con Zabuza. Entonces vio Gato apareció con unos doscientos matones. Naruto miró Gato con odio y repugnancia.

En una cámara secreta sellada en Konoha, Un articulo del milenio se activo.

"A llegado el momento, ve mi fiel Exodia y ayuda a mi descendiente".

Se escucho una voz en la cámara.

"Como ordene mi señor" – dijo la voz de Exodia.

Y un orbe de luz salió hacia el país de las olas rápidamente, deteniéndose frente a Naruto.

En ese momento Naruto vio una esfera de color dorado flotando hacia él, '¿Qué?' Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a ella hasta estar enfrente de sí. Cuando Naruto tocó el orbe se sintió un leve sacudida cuando la luz dorada viajado más de su cuerpo, cuando tanto la luz dorada y el cuerpo de Naruto brillo, pero era un brillo más brillante de modo que él tiene la atención de todos, incluso Sasuke, quien acaba de despertar.

Después de que el resplandor se apagó allí estaba Naruto, pero uno diferente y sin heridas.

Ahora el nuevo Naruto llevaba un ojo de oro en la frente y llevaba el rompecabezas que está en su mano, también pienso en él llevaba juego pantalones cortos ajustados bajo la falda o vestido y la diadema de Konoha es sobre su izquierda brazalete de oro.

Toda su postura representaba nobleza y respeto con sólo su apariencia. Naruto caminó delante de Gato, por un par de metros, con los ojos cerrados y cuando Naruto abrió los ojos para revelar que eran de un color violeta, Gato dio la señal de que maten a Naruto.

Para todos a su alrededor que no estaba asustada ni siquiera temblar, pero por dentro pensaba: 'Maldición, no puedo luchar contra todos ellos, aunque me siento más fuerte y hay cerca de doscientos matones que vienen a mí. '

**Voz**: "Estoy seguro de que usted puede ganar si usted me convocas, Faraón." dijo una voz.

**Naruto:** ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Y por qué me llamas Faraón?

**Voz:** "Yo soy uno de sus espíritus monstruo, eres el descendente del faraón egipcio, que era conocido como Atem."

**Naruto:** "¿espíritus monstruo?"

**Voz**: "De hecho, en la antigüedad tanto hombres como mujeres tienen su propio espíritu monstruo, por lo general tienen 1 espíritus guardianes, pero el Faraón, el nombre egipcio para un rey, tiene 4."

Los matones seguían corriendo a él, pero se detuvieron cuando el cielo se volvió negro rápido y unas nubes negras formadas alrededor de Naruto, justo cuando Naruto levantó la mano derecha, mientras que mirarlas con los ojos cerrados. Entonces Naruto gritó con una voz profunda que parecía que pertenecía a un príncipe o tal vez un Rey

_Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, descendiente del faraón Atem, convoco a Exodia __El Prohibido _

Una estrella de cinco puntas apareció detrás de él, y una mano con una cadena alrededor de la muñeca salió disparado, seguido de otro, pronto, la bestia salió del pentagrama, y se puso detrás de Naruto. Fue un espectáculo para la vista, de hecho, y casi todos los matones dieron un paso atrás.

"Atacarlo, ¡ES SÓLO UN ILUSIÓN!" Gato gritó, luego tres venidas de los atacaron

. "No estés tan seguro. ¡EXODIA acaba con todos ellos, excepto GATO!" Exodia disparó un rayo masiva de luz blanca y pura a los de su mano extendida. Cuando la luz se apagó, los matones se habían ido sólo había montones de cenizas en su lugar, que se llevaron con el viento. El cielo se despejó rápidamente, y Exodia desapareció en una luz brillante.

"Adelante Zabuza, puedes vengar a Haku." Naruto dijo mientras miraba a Zabuza.

Zabuza asintió y corrió al Gato con dos kunais, uno en cada mano.

Naruto ignoró lo que Zabuza hizo mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo de Haku y suspiró.

**Naruto:** "Exodia, puedo revivirla."

Naruto cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos justo por encima del pecho izquierdo de Haku donde su corazón estaba y una luz blanca rodeada Haku. Después de unos segundos la herida del pecho de Haku se cerró su corazón volvió a latir, clara señal de que esta viva y luego después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos para ver de color violeta de Naruto ojos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Cuando ella tenía una mejor vista del nuevo Naruto se sonrojó.

Naruto se puso de pie y miró a Zabuza quitándole la vida a Gato

Cuando Naruto vio la preocupación en los ojos de Haku, ella trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer.

"¿Naruto lo que te pasó?"

"¿Y qué es eso?" Kakashi dijo, ya que todos los habitantes del pueblo, incluyendo a Tsunami y Inari vinieron a ayudar llegaron tarde.

Naruto hizo la misma postura que gritaba nobleza, mientras que hablar lo suficientemente alto para los habitantes del pueblo, que vinieron a ayudar, que lo escucharan.

**Naruto:** "Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, soy el descendiente del Faraón, el nombre egipcio para un Rey, conocido como Atem, quien una vez tuvo el poder de los dioses."

Sasuke se agarró las manos, 'Eso es imposible, yo soy un Uchiha, ¿cómo puede alguien sin clan, sin familia, un pasado muerto en la Academia y un perdedor, yo quiero ese poder, lo necesito para matar a Itachi.

**Naruto:** "Cuéntanos Zabuza, Haku, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Volviendo a ser ninjas renegados o quiere parar y tener una vida feliz."

Zabuza y Haku se miraron entre si y Zabuza dijeron: "Si te parece bien, me gustaría quedarme aquí y proteger a este pueblo."

"Y me gustaría ir a Konoha para tratar de volver a empezar una nueva vida." Haku dijo

Haku por primera vez que pide algo para sí misma.

"Estoy seguro de que Konoha se sentiría honrado de tenerte, Haku." Dijo Naruto.

"Y estoy seguro de que vamos a necesitar protección, así que por supuesto que puedes ayudar Zabuza." Dijo Tazuna.

Continuara….


	2. 2 Despedidas y Regreso a Konoha

Capitulo 2

_**Una semana Después **_

El puente se completó con la ayuda de Zabuza y incluso la ayuda de Naruto y actualmente están despidiéndose.

"Aniki, voy a echar de menos." decía Inari mientras abraza la pierna de Naruto.

Naruto se rió de lo Inari hizo y dijo, "No te preocupes Otouto, solo tienes que llamarme diciendo mi nombre cuando usted necesita ayuda." Dijo que Inari soltó y para sorpresa del niño, de la nada Naruto apareció una réplica del collar del milenio, que sorprendió a todos cuando lo apareció de la nada.

"Se trata de una réplica de uno de los artículos del milenio, conocida como el collar del milenio, tiene los mismos poderes del original, este collar permite a sus usuarios ver a través del tiempo, ofreciendo destellos del pasado y del futuro próximo, pueden hacer eso cuando dices, poder del collar de milenio, y se te mostrará imágenes que desees y también se activará por sí mismo cuando algo va a suceder, también cuando quieres ver algún suceso del pasado o futuro. Incluso le agregue la capacidad de hacer una barrera y la capacidad de curar, sólo piensa en sí mismo y otras personas cuando qué quieres curar o proteger y no habrá ningún límite. Sólo recuerde que decir mi nombre mientras sujeta la parte del ojo del collar cuando necesites ayuda, y me apareceré en un par de segundos.

Naruto rió cuando Inari lo abrazó de nuevo mientras gritaba, "¡Usted es impresionante!" Cuando Inari lo soltó, Naruto puso el collar alrededor del cuello de Inari.

"Nos vemos la próxima vez, Otouto." Dijo mientras sacudió suavemente el pelo de Inari.

"Hasta la próxima vez." Él dijo mientras agitaba cuando comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Konoha.

"Hey Tazuna, ¿qué vas a nombrar el puente?" Uno de los aldeanos dijo.

"No sé, yo estaba pensando, ya sea 'El gran puente Naruto' o 'El puente de Faraón."

"¿Qué tal si lo llamamos," El gran puente de Naruto el Faraón? "Inari sugirió

"Sí, eso es una gran idea. Se llamara gran puente de Naruto el faraón" Tazuna gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para el equipo 7 y Haku escucharan.

"Hmm...acaso escuche " El gran puente Naruto el Faraón"?" Dijo Haku.

"Supongo que sí." Naruto sonrió haciendo Haku ruborizarse. "Hey ¿quieres teletransportarse a la puerta principal de Konoha o simplemente seguir caminando?", le preguntó. "Si está bien, prefiero teletransportarse allí." Entonces Naruto chasqueó los dedos y transportado a la puerta principal de Konoha, que conmocionó a los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta.

"Oigan, todos estamos aquí." Dijo.

"¿quién eres?" Uno de ellos preguntó mientras miraba a Haku, mientras el otro miraba a Naruto confusa de quién es él ya que él no lo reconoció.

"Estoy Haku de la tierra de agua, quiero hablar con el Hokage para empezar una nueva vida aquí en Konoha." Haku dijo educadamente mientras se inclina.

"Somos el equipo 7, que acaba de regresar de una misión que hemos logrado." Kakashi dijo a un sorprendido por la técnica de Naruto, entonces los guardias asintieron mientras mira a Naruto confundido.

"Estoy herido, que ni siquiera me reconoces" Naruto puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho izquierdo para que se vea como si estuviera herido.

Cuando los guardias negaron con la cabeza, Naruto suspiró y luego sonrió cuando dijo: "Te voy a dar una pista me gusta saltarme las clases, haciendo cosas que no debo y gastar bromas algo así como oh ... la broma de la pintura en las caras del monumento Hokage ".

En un principio, los guardias estaban pensando en alguien que haría eso, pero cuando escucharon la última parte de la pintura en la cara del monumento Hokage se dieron cuenta de que la persona en frente de ellos es.

"¿NN-Naruto?" Ambos dijeron a la vez, Naruto, que seguía sonriendo, dijo: "Bingo" y luego se caminaron hacia a la torre Hokage.

_**Oficina del Hokage **_

**Hiruzen:** "Puedo ver que el equipo 7 han cumplido su misión y también trajo a dos personas, ¿pueden presentarse?" Los labios de Naruto se torcieron, al parecer el Hokage no lo reconoció.

"Soy Haku de la tierra de agua, deseo preguntarle si podría vivir aquí en Konoha." El Hokage asintió con una sonrisa y se fue a un cajón y le lanzo una llave a Haku quien atrapó con facilidad, cuando ella lo miró ella dio una mirada confusa.

El Hokage dijo: "Esa es la llave de su apartamento, que está al lado del apartamento de Naruto, por cierto ¿dónde está Naruto?" buscando en el grupo.

Entonces Naruto se rió entre dientes, lo que llamó la atención de todos: "Yo sé que he cambiado, pero aún te hizo pensar que yo soy otra persona, de verdad que ni siquiera hacer una transformación Jutsu, no sé si me veo … viejo diferente o que la edad ha llegado a ustedes. "

**Hiruzen:** …pepero, Naruto ¿eres tú?

**Naruto:** así es jiji, mira será mejor que Kakashi sensei te explique, ¿no te parece sensei?

Kakashi asintió y dijo: "Claro Naruto, tu Haku y equipo 7 pueden retirarse." entonces todos se fueron dejando a Kakashi y el Hokage solo.

Continuara….


	3. Nueva Vida

Capitulo 3

"¿Quieres oír la misión primera o acerca de Naruto?"

"Está bien que usted me puede decir que desde el principio hasta el final."

**Kakashi: **_(Explicación_) después de que completamos la misión, dos días después Naruto me dijo en privado sobre lo que aprendió sobre sí mismo y de Exodia.

Según las propias palabras de Naruto el poder que tiene era de un antiguo Gobernante de un lugar llamado Egipto, el nombre de ese líder era Atem.

El tenía el poder de los dioses, al igual que Naruto ya que es su descendiente directo.

Él incluso tiene cuatro espíritus monstruo excluyendo Exodia ya que él es demasiado poderoso, pero como Atem es algo así como un Dios y Exodia es como un espíritu monstruo a sólo Atem y ahora Naruto obedece. Los cuatro espíritus de monstruos son Slifer el Dragón del Cielo, El Dragón Alado de Ra, el Obelisco el Torturador, los tres son llamados, los tres dioses egipcios, mientras que el cuarto una es una fusión de los tres dioses llamado, El Dios de la Luz,. Se puede convocar a otros espíritus monstruo, incluso si no son sus espíritus de monstruos, todos se fueron al reino sombra después de Atem había desaparecido.

Hace 1.000 años el mundo era muy distinto al que conocemos ahora, según las memorias de Atem que tenia Naruto, el mundo era muy distinto al actual, la tecnología era la vanguardia del mundo.

Naruto me explico que ancestro llamado Yūgi Moto , peleo contra una criatura llamada Zorc Necrophades un antiguo demonio de la oscuridad pero desgraciadamente Zorc preparo un plan por si él era derrotado , cuando súbitamente en el año 2012 , se produjo una hecatombe mundial , el mundo moderno que Atem conoció quedo destruido y la humanidad fue prácticamente borrada , de aquel mundo solo quedo una porción que es el actual continente ninja, los pocos humanos que quedaron tuvieron que empezar de cero.

Dijo que los tres espíritus guardianes a su tiempo aparecerán, para servir fielmente a Naruto ya que el último deseo de Atem para ellos era ir en busca de su descendiente, al parecer Naruto, era la próxima persona en proteger el rompecabezas.

Según la historia de Naruto existen siete artículos del milenio son el rompecabezas del milenio que él posee ahora junto con el ojo del milenio, sortija, la balanza, la llave, el cetro y un collar.

Según Atem los arícalos tiene diferentes funciones por ejemplo, el ojo del milenio, una persona puede leer la mente de los demás, así como ver a través de sus ojos

La sortija de milenio, sus poderes son para guiar al dueño a donde quiera que él busca, que actúa como una especie de brújula y de ser capaz de definir la ubicación de otros elementos del milenio, el anillo también tiene un vínculo inexplicable con su dueño.

La Balanza de milenio es un elemento milenario que puede pesar el corazón de una persona contra la pluma de Maat, la diosa de la verdad. Si una persona durante su interrogatorio por el dueño de la balanza se revela es una persona maligna, el lado opuesto de la balanza bajará y el alma de la persona que será absorbido por las profundidades del reino de las sombras.

El cetro del milenio otorga a su titular el poder de doblar las voluntades de los demás a través de control mental, y también permite a sus usuarios comunicarse telepáticamente con otras personas.

El collar milenio permite a sus usuarios ver a través del tiempo, ofreciendo destellos del futuro o pasado cercano. Capitulo 3

"¿Quieres oír la misión primera o acerca de Naruto?"

"Está bien que usted me puede decir que desde el principio hasta el final."

**Kakashi: **_(Explicación_) después de que completamos la misión, dos días después Naruto me dijo en privado sobre lo que aprendió sobre sí mismo y de Exodia.

Según las propias palabras de Naruto el poder que tiene era de un antiguo Gobernante de un lugar llamado Egipto, el nombre de ese líder era Atem.

El tenía el poder de los dioses, al igual que Naruto ya que es su descendiente directo.

Él incluso tiene cuatro espíritus monstruo excluyendo Exodia ya que él es demasiado poderoso, pero como Atem es algo así como un Dios y Exodia es como un espíritu monstruo a sólo Atem y ahora Naruto obedece. Los cuatro espíritus de monstruos son Slifer el Dragón del Cielo, El Dragón Alado de Ra, el Obelisco el Torturador, los tres son llamados, los tres dioses egipcios, mientras que el cuarto una es una fusión de los tres dioses llamado, El Dios de la Luz,. Se puede convocar a otros espíritus monstruo, incluso si no son sus espíritus de monstruos, todos se fueron al reino sombra después de Atem había desaparecido.

Hace 1.000 años el mundo era muy distinto al que conocemos ahora, según las memorias de Atem que tenia Naruto, el mundo era muy distinto al actual, la tecnología era la vanguardia del mundo.

Naruto me explico que ancestro llamado Yūgi Moto , peleo contra una criatura llamada Zorc Necrophades un antiguo demonio de la oscuridad pero desgraciadamente Zorc preparo un plan por si él era derrotado , cuando súbitamente en el año 2012 , se produjo una hecatombe mundial , el mundo moderno que Atem conoció quedo destruido y la humanidad fue prácticamente borrada , de aquel mundo solo quedo una porción que es el actual continente ninja, los pocos humanos que quedaron tuvieron que empezar de cero.

Dijo que los tres espíritus guardianes a su tiempo aparecerán, para servir fielmente a Naruto ya que el último deseo de Atem para ellos era ir en busca de su descendiente, al parecer Naruto, era la próxima persona en proteger el rompecabezas.

Según la historia de Naruto existen siete artículos del milenio son el rompecabezas del milenio que él posee ahora junto con el ojo del milenio, sortija, la balanza, la llave, el cetro y un collar.

Según Atem los artículos tienen diferentes funciones por ejemplo, el ojo del milenio, una persona puede leer la mente de los demás, así como ver a través de sus ojos

La sortija de milenio, sus poderes son para guiar al dueño a donde quiera que él busca, que actúa como una especie de brújula y de ser capaz de definir la ubicación de otros elementos del milenio, el anillo también tiene un vínculo inexplicable con su dueño.

La Balanza de milenio es un elemento milenario que puede pesar el corazón de una persona contra la pluma de Maat, la diosa de la verdad. Si una persona durante su interrogatorio por el dueño de la balanza se revela es una persona maligna, el lado opuesto de la balanza bajará y el alma de la persona que será absorbido por las profundidades del reino de las sombras.

El cetro del milenio otorga a su titular el poder de doblar las voluntades de los demás a través de control mental, y también permite a sus usuarios comunicarse telepáticamente con otras personas.

El collar milenio permite a sus usuarios ver a través del tiempo, ofreciendo destellos del futuro o pasado cercano, actualmente Inari, el nieto de Tazuna tiene una réplica de este artículo. Los dueños de los demás artículos murieron y se fueron a la otra vida.

Actualmente los otros cuatro están sellados en alguna parte de este mundo y aparecerán cuando sea necesario

Cuando Kakashi se terminó, vio el Hokage frotándose la frente tratando de procesar todo lo que había oído.

_**En el pueblo**_

Cuando Naruto y Haku estaba caminando alrededor vieron Konohamaru caminar alrededor en busca de algo con dos de sus amigos, Udon y Moegi.

"Oye chico, ¿qué estás buscando?" Naruto preguntó cuando caminaron hasta Konohamaru.

**Konohamaru**: "Estoy buscando a mi jefe, quiero que conozca a Udon y Moegi."

**Naruto:** " Lo siento por ti, pero no podrás encontrarlo."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Gritaron los tres niños.

"Porque…" - Naruto sonrió - "que ya lo hiciste, yo soy el nuevo y mejorado Naruto Uzumaki."

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó Konohamaru. "Entonces, ¿por qué eres diferente?"

"Como he dicho, yo soy el nuevo y mejorado Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh" Konohamaru nerviosamente rió.

"Vamos a hablar comiendo ramen." Naruto sugirió, cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo fueron a Ramen Ichiraku.

"Me das un miso ramen por favor." Naruto ordenó cuando se sentó en la barra

"yo quiero miso también." Dijo Haku.

"Un ramen de camarones para mí." Dijo Konohamaru.

"Yo también" Udon y Moegi dije al mismo tiempo.

"Hey ¿Eres tú, Naruto?" Áyame dijo con un rubor en su rostro cuando vio a Naruto, él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Teuchi preguntó al tiempo que las órdenes mientras miraban a Naruto por un par de segundos.

"He cambiado, soy el nuevo y mejorado Naruto." Después de que les explico a todos su cambio y comieron, se fueron y volvieron a casa.

Después de la cena, Cuando Haku y Naruto estaban enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, él señaló a la derecha de su apartamento. "Esa es su apartamento, cuando se necesita algo venir aquí y yo te ayudaré." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Haku luego se inclinó y dijo: "Gracias por todo." Luego se dirigió a su apartamento y se fue en su apartamento. Cuando Naruto entró en su apartamento, dijo, "tengo que cambiar de ropa." Cuando fue a su armario para ver su ropa vieja, chasqueo los dedos y en un instante la ropa había cambiado en la misma ropa que se compró para ese momento. "Mejor" Entonces él se dio una ducha, se cepilló los dientes y se fue a dormir.

Y así para Naruto empezó una Nueva Vida, como descendiente de un Faraón egipcio.

Quien sabe que aventuras le espera al Uzumaki, pero todos sabemos que el peleara para que Konoha tenga un brillante Futuro.

FIN


End file.
